


De amor, guerra y esperanza.

by CassiDennor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia con bases en la Segunda Gran Guerra (2GM).</p><p>"—Es posible que no salgamos de esta, que no regresemos. No creo que nos dejen...—comentó Noruega. No dijo más, ni espero respuesta. Era algo que ambos sabían.</p><p>La guerra había explotado hace muy poco tiempo. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	De amor, guerra y esperanza.

—Es posible que no salgamos de esta, que no regresemos. No creo que nos dejen...—comenta Noruega. No dice nada más, ni espera respuesta. Es algo que ambos saben.  
La guerra había explotado hace muy poco tiempo.  
Dinamarca suspira con impotencia, está golpeado, dolorido, cortado aquí y allá... Destrozando. A pesar de haber prometido, hace ya tantos años, que estarían siempre juntos, que siempre se cuidarían el uno al otro, podía comprender que las cosas, esta vez, no terminarían como esperaban. Algunas promesas simplemente no pueden ser cumplidas. Ambos lo saben.  
Vivieron tanto tiempo él uno con él otro, peleando y jugando, defendiéndose, conviviendo, que habían olvidado el sabor de la desesperación y del dolor.  
Dinamarca observa a su pequeño compañero. Está muy herido, y es evidente que ya no le quedan fuerzas.  
Pero no pueden detenerse. Los siguen.  
Alemania está cerca, desea expandirse más y más, y no parece tener un límite, va tras ellos. No paran, caminan, corren, intentan encontrar caminos ocultos. Noruega se cae, y Dinamarca no hace otra cosa que levantarlo y llevarlo sobre su espalda. Puede sentir los sollozos del otro, las lágrimas tibias que caen sobre su ropa y los temblores que corren entre ambos cuerpos.  
Pero es demasiado. Noruega llora cada vez más fuerte, y Dinamarca sólo puede contener la mitad de sus lágrimas, saben que pasará a continuación.  
Alemania está a pocos pasos. Los separará, los cambiará y nada volverá a ser lo mismo.  
Dinamarca cae tendido en el suelo por el cansancio y el miedo. Noruega, quien iba sobre la espalda del danés, fue quien recibió el peor golpe.  
—Alejate...—susurra Dinamarca. Su cabello rubio esta sucio, su rostro manchado en sangre aquí y allá, sus ropas destrozadas y su mirada asustada, llena de dolor, miedo, impotencia y pavor.  
Noruega niega con la cabeza, no quiere ni puede seguir solo... Cae uno, caen todos.  
Alemania dispara, no está cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos. Lo hace solo para asustar a sus presas, para que corran, se escondan... Sufran.  
Dinamarca logra incorporarse lo suficiente como para tirar de la blusa del contrario.  
Acerca el rostro del menor al suyo y besa suavemente los labios ajenos. Despacio, dulce, con sabor a sangre, tierra y lágrimas. Su mano para sobre la mejilla del otro.  
—Vete—Susurra...  
Y Noruega obedece, tan rápido como le es posible.

 

Dinamarca cae rápido ante Alemania, y Noruega logra resistir unos cuantos días más, pero gracias a la presión de múltiples ataques por parte de Inglaterra, Francia, no puede hacer más que aliarse con Alemania.  
Pasan años sin verse, Dinamarca es un prisionero, y Noruega un aliado.  
Y la guerra termina al fin. 

Noruega, con su característico semblante serio, da pequeños golpecitos con sus dedos sobre la gran mesa donde esta sentado, más allá, Alemania e Italia hablan en voz baja, y Japón, mucho más alejado, llora en silencio a causa del dolor, que, según supone Noruega, es provocado por las dos profundas heridas que se esconden bajo vendas sobre sus brazos.  
"Hirosima y Nagasaki" recuerda.  
Hace unos días escuchó sobre las bombas que Estados Unidos lanzó sobre población civil, matando miles de personas. "Vaya héroe".  
Los aliados, Francia (medio golpeado, pero aun así con sus mejores ropas), Inglaterra, China, Estados Unidos y Rusia, no dejan de gritarles cosas a los países del Eje, los cuales solo pueden apretar con fuerza la mandíbula y las manos, sin siquiera poder responder con unas simples palabras.  
Noruega, a pesar de los insultos para con él, sólo procura buscar a Dinamarca a través de la gran sala.  
La reunión dura horas...  
Casi al final, las puertas se abrien, y varias naciones ingresan a paso lento. Algunos con vendas, otros casi sin poder caminar, y allá, al final del grupo, esta el danés.  
Los Aliados acusan a cada uno de los miembros de ese grupo, y llaman a otros que están sobre las gradas.  
Noruega debe bajar, es acusado, insultado, humillado... Pero no responde ni una sola palabra. Italia, Alemania y Japón también son llamados.  
Los tres se paran al frente del gran grupo: las acusaciones contra ellos son atroces, pero no todas son mentiras.  
Les preguntan, casi al final de la conferencia, qué relaciones tenían con los otros países del grupo que se "unieron" a su causa... La respuesta fue inmediata: "Ninguna en particular, solo prisioneros de guerra".  
Bueno, en realidad solo lo dijo Alemania, Japón guardó silencio, e Italia no dejó de lloriquear ni un momento.

Cuando termin la reunión, país por país vq retirándose. Y los fuertes brazos de Dinamarca apresan a Noruega.  
"Esta muy delgado" piensa Noruega. No solo delgado: pálido, sucio, harapiento, destrozado.  
— Gracias al cielo estas bien...  
Las mejillas de Noruega se humedecen rápidamente. Lágrimas silenciosas, lentas.  
En todo ese tiempo, solo pudo pensar en él...  
Tal vez las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que eran, tal vez sí había un futuro juntos.  
— Nunca perdí la esperanza—comenta en un susurro Dinamarca.—¿Y tu?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno.. La historia era distinta...  
> Tuve que cambiar partes para que quede... Pero no salió bien.  
> Espero les haya gustado.  
> Es la primera historia que escribí y esta publicada en Amor-Yaoi.  
> Explicación Histórica... Este fic esta ubicado en la Segunda Gran Guerra, durante la expansión alemana sobre Noruega y Dinamarca (Causas principales: búsqueda del espacio vital alemán, cercanía de la fuente de hierro alemana en Suecia y ubicación estratégica de estos dos países). Invasión alemana sobre Dinamarca y Noruega.  
> El 9 de abril de 1940, la Wehrmacht ejecutó la Operación Weserübung, que incluía la invasión de Dinamarca y de Noruega. Alemania logró rápidamente la rendición danesa al amenazar con bombardear Copenhague, pero asegurar la ocupación de Noruega fue un asunto más complejo.
> 
> Debido a la debilidad de la flota superficial de la Kriegsmarine, se permitió que tropas inglesas y francesas desembarcaran en Namsos y Åndalsnes, sólo para tener que reembarcar al ser repelidas por las fuerzas germanas. Solamente enNarvik las fuerzas navales británicas vencieron a las fuerzas alemanas, realizándose a continuación una campaña terrestre, sin embargo, los británicos no pudieron seguir explotando su victoria ya que la derrota de Francia en 1940 los obligó a abandonar Noruega.
> 
> Los dos países fueron cuestionados por su poca oposición, pero su independencia no fue cuestionada.
> 
> El final esta situado dentro de mi hermosha imaginashion (?) y sobre el final:
> 
> Condiciones de los países del Eje:
> 
> #Japon tiene dos "heridas" por las bombas tiradas por los norteamericanos sobre población civil (Hiroshima y Nagasaki)..
> 
> # Alemania perdió a su líder.
> 
> #Italia: Mossolini fue ejecutado dos días antes del suicidio de Hitler, por cargos de Alta Traición.


End file.
